Chelsea Smile
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: Craig is abusive to Tweek, but he just wants him to smile. Story is better than summary. M for blood and abuse Creek CraigxTweek


Warning: Tweek abuse. Blood/Gore stuff. Cursing/cussing

Paring: Creek (CraigxTweek)

* * *

**I've got a secret…**

I hated him!

But I couldn't help but love him…

His too skinny body, his quivering frame, the way he nervously flinched when I walked close to him. His large eyes, and his pale skin. The way he spazzed when I snapped at him. But tonight he wouldn't get away with it. I was going to give him everything. I saw him kiss that red-neck ass hole Kenny McCormick. He wasn't going to get away with that! Even if it was for a stupid spin the bottle game. I knew I should have killed that little fuck that night.

Walking inside the cold house and sighed, taking off my blue jacket and tossed it on the ground, kicked off my boots and pulled off my hat. I could hear Tweek nervously ranting in the kitchen, he must have been cooking again. Great….

"G-gah! H-he's home…I-I'm not done yet…."

His voice was so amazing. It didn't have to be girly or some shit like that. It had to just be… Tweek. Yeah.

"Tweek! Get out here." I said, loudly so he could hear me over his racing mind. Damn. I need to get him off the coffee.

"Ngh… O-okay!" He squirmed out of the kitchen, he pulled off the messy pink apron he had borrowed from that Broflovski fag. He pulled the simple strings from his neck and undid the tie in the back with those long jittery fingers. I stared at him, grinning.

As the material flittered to the floor he slowly walked over to me, his messy hair was tied back into a small pony-tail like he normally did when he cooked. He leaned up and softly kissed me. "H=how w-w-was y-your day?" He squirmed when I grabbed his hair.

"Fine." I said, ripping his head back. He whimpered, but not too loud.

Good. He's learning.

Tweek looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at me for a few minuets. "D-dinners al-almost r-ready…" He whimpered, trying to free himself from my grip. Freezing cold hands clasped over mine on his hair. He tried to wiggle his head free. His long fingernails digging into my skin a little, not enough to cut it, but enough to hurt.

"Damnit Tweek! Stop it!" I knocked him back onto the ground.

He released a small noise, I didn't care to notice what it was. And I didn't really care. He was just pissing me off. With all the cute noises of pain he would make. And his face. The exposed skin that stuck out from behind all of the unbuttoned buttons on his shirt.

He gripped his hair, pulling out the small pony-tail. Scratching at where hair had been pulled out. The thin strands clung to his shirt and the ground. His large eyes followed me as he watched me walk into the kitchen.

**Its on the tip of my tongue,**

**Its on the back of my lungs.**

Walking into the kitchen I sighed and looked aground. "Where the fuck is it." I glared around, shaking my hands to get a few strands of hair off of my hands. Stupid little baby, acting like that. I walked over to the stove and turned it off. No need to burn our food while we have some fun.

Grabbing a knife from the side of the stove I left the kitchen. Walking back over to where Tweek was… I looked around the living room, he was straightening my boots and putting up my stuff. He heard the door shut and he looked back at me. His eyes widening when he saw the knife in my hand.

"G-gah! C-Craig! W-what the hell are you do-doing with that!" He squealed and backed away from me, trying to run. I think not…

I walked towards him. Reaching for him, I grabbed the hem of his shirt, which was wrenched from my grip as he moved away from me.

My eyes narrowed as I followed him. "Tweek, just stop moving!" I screamed at him, finally grabbing his wrist, hard. Causing him to whimper in protest and start to wiggle away from me. I dropped the knife to the ground. Hoping that he would understand that I would _never_ hurt him. Him and his stupid little jittery body.

Luckily he was stupid enough to actually believe me. I hugged him close, he wrapped his lanky arms around me, I could feel his whole body shaking like crazy. Slowly I lowered both of us to the ground, I grabbed his hair roughly with one hand and pulled him away from me. "Do you know that I love you Tweekers?" I asked him. Softly kissing him. He nodded, like always.

Slapping him softly on the face a few times he whimpered quietly. He stared at me and tilted his head. Though this time I brought my hand down harder on his face, causing him to whimper aloud. A grin slithered onto my face. Hitting him one last time he knocked Tweek's body backwards.

Watching as Tweek tried to lay as still as possible. He flinched nervously at every beat that his heart made. He whimpered at every noise he heard me make as I moved so that one hand was placed near his ear. Tweek let out a loud whimper when I slammed his fist into his gut. Causing the smaller him to gasp for breath. His hands quickly coiled to his gut, he gripped it as tears filled his eyes. "T-that h-h-hurts C-C-Craig!" He protested, lifting one arm to try and push me away from his small body.

"But I thought you liked it to hurt?" I grinned and pulled him up by the fragile wrist. He knocked me off of him and he ran, he was quick when he was scared. And I watched him.

Tweek quickly ran up the stairs and scurried around upstairs. I heard his sobs softly from our room. Slumping I stood up, I grabbed the knife and walked toward the stairs.

"Tweek. Come out please." I said, placing it into my pants, so the cool blade was touching my back. I walked to the bathroom, the lights were on and I could hear him sobbing from behind the door.

"Tweek. Sweetie. I didn't mean to." I never did. I never meant to hurt him. It was just… it was just fun. I heard the door click open and I could see his terrified face, the way he looked at me. It made me feel like a monster. And I liked it.

Gripping the door I forced it open, which wasn't too hard. I walked into the bathroom, watching Tweek coil into a small ball in the corner of the bathtub.

_Click_

His ears perked up at the sound of the door being locked. He stared at me as I strolled over to him. "Why don't you smile any more?" I asked. Noticing that a small frown was plastered on his face. Even though his lips were parted I noticed that he wasn't smiling at me.

"I-I'm scared Craig! L-leave m-me a-alone!" He screamed at me and slapped me. It only stung a little, but not too bad. I pulled my hand back and did the same to him. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, I glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch me you little bitch!" He growled. Gripping the collar of his shirt and dragged him from the bathtub. I ripped the shirt off of his body, _maybe this is why he never has any buttons?_

Pushing the unused clothing off of his body. I wrapped my arm around him, lacing my fingers in the now slightly damp hair. Knotting my fingers in the hair, I pulled his head back. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his trembling lips and kissed him deeply. With my free hand I reached back and grabbed the blade of the knife, safely so that I wouldn't be cut.

Finally the hyper little ass calmed down into the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth, prying it open I pulled the blade up to where our mouths were. I softly kissed him, using my hand that was knotted in his hair to softly massage his scalp.

Once the cool sharp edge of the blade touched the corner of the boys mouth he flinched, causing it to cut thought the flesh. Growling as he whimpered and struggled I pulled away from the kiss. The taste of delicious iron filled my mouth. I loved the taste of Tweek's blood. I guess I was a sick twisted fuck. But it didn't matter. When he struggled the blade would continue to cut in odd angles. Blood pooled from the cut, as I continued to edge the blade up the tissue. Sobs irrupted from Tweek as he clung to my hands. He closed his eyes, his thin blonde eyebrows knitted together as screams started to come from him.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, pulling the blade out of one side, licking up some of the blood and switched the blade over to the other side. This time he didn't flinch. He just continued to sob as I did the same to the other side. Sliding the blade out of the of Tweek's cheek I pulled back. He stared at me like I was a horrible.

But I was. So it didn't matter. I had just hurt him, and I didn't care. I loved seeing his little pale face in pain. And covered in blood. I licked the blood that remained on my lips and leaned down to kiss him once more. Pulling away I smiled.

"There you go. Now your smiling." I grinned and licked some more blood from my own lips and left. I didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted. Sew himself up, call for help. It wouldn't matter to me. He would say he was just crazy. He knows better than tell on me.

Walking into my room I looked at the mirror. And softly touched my lips. Touching the scars that jerked upward toward my ears. Half of it covered by shaggy black hair. I softly rubbed the stitched wounds that made me look like I have a constant smile. I hated it, but I did it for him, that's how much I love the little fucking bitch. I did this so I would always smile. And now. So will he.

Because I love him, that's why I smile, even when I don't want to.

That's why Tweek Tweak is mine!

**And I'm gonna keep it.**

**I know something you don't know!**

Please Review!

I wanna know if you like it! Thanks for reading 83


End file.
